Selling Your Soul
by TwistedWings
Summary: Hunger is eternal, I'm hungry, he's hungry. We were both hungry for the love we never received. As we shook hands I realized I had made a deal with the devil. As he kissed me my fears were lost, I knew this was a bad idea, he was obsessed with Elena.
1. Newcomer

**AN: Hey guys this fic popped into my head as I was listening to music. The song for this chapter is Glorybox by Portishead.I hope you like this it's gonna take me hours to write this because I'm using a pad.**

** Damon's POV**

I heard the wreck and ran to the noise, I smelled blood and saw the woman climb out of her destroyed car. She groaned, straightening herself and laughed as she cracked her back and neck. I watched her kick the car across the road, "Stupid ass dear." She cursed silently but I heard, she looked up at me and smirked, fucking smirked. "You gonna stand there and stare or ask a girl her name?" I was shocked to say the least, I quickly masked my shock and smirked. All she did was smirk right back, I grumbled and sauntered to her hastily, that's when Stefan decided to show up.

"Isabella?" He asked shocked, I'm sure my eyebrows were bunched together pretty tight." Well well well, if it isn't my little ripper."She said in a teasing tone, I smirked knowing Stefan would hate her comment and probably kill her. He blurred over to her and I looked up as I heard him laugh, they were hugging, I couldn't mask my shock at that moment. "Is this the infamous Damon?" She asked pointing in my direction, Stefan stared at her and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He turned, his arm still around her waist, I arched an eyebrow at that. "Yup, that's Damon. Anyway what are you doing here? How long are you staying? Do you have a place to stay?" If he were human he'd be out of breath with how many questions he was asking.

She giggled again, I was in awe at her laugh, I shook my head at the thought. "I'm on vacation, I didn't think you'd be here but now this will be fun. I'm not sure where I'm staying yet." She answered, we were walking back to the car, "well you can stay with us." Stefan said quickly. I frowned at that, she quickly agreed and I had then noticed what she was wearing. She had on a black corset style shirt, black skinny jeans and nude colored heels. Her hair was curly and extremely long, she was hot, I eyed the necklace she wore it was right in the middle of her perky breast. I involuntarily licked my lips.

We were finally to the car and Stefan and Isabella were alking about their time together. I was still wondering how I didn't know who the fuck she was, Stefan looked at me and I questioned him with my eyes. Her phone rang, I didn't know the song, she answered the phone and smiled widely. She lit the dark road with her bright smile, she spoke in a language I didn't know. She giggled yet again and hung up, she shot Stefan a look and he smiled at her. There was something in the air, I couldn't exactly figure out what it was. She looked at the car and looked like she might cry, "oh my gosh! I love your car.." I grinned at her, the grin soon faded because I never grin. I grumbled and got in the driver's seat, I was shocked when Stefan said him and Isabella would walk.

I wasn't shocked to see them get home before me, but I was shocked to see them dancing around the loft. She was drinking a bloodbag from the cooler, "Come on ripper. Let's party." He was chasing her like a drunk bastard, they stopped when they saw me. "Wanna join?" Isabella asked and I joined them only to figure out who she was. I had nothing so far, Stefan went to Elena's house and me and new girl were left together.

She was actually kind of fun, soon we were making out and she was very hands on. Stefan had to walk in at that moment with Elena, I pulled away and looked at Elena and Stefan. They looked worried, "what's going on?" I asked, Isabella looked at Elena. "Is she okay?" She asked Elena, Elena didn't know what to say. Stefan didn't look surprised, "Is Jenna okay?" Isabella asked again. Elena nodded, but was confused, so was I, Stefan wasn't though...

**AN: This is just an introduction. I hope you like it! Love, Twilightlover265**


	2. Hurting

**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries... Ugh but I wish I owned Damon :(. The song for this chapter is I Need to Know by Kris Allen.. I hope you enjoy this new story... Please review!**

**Isabella's POV**

Elena and Stefan went to the hospital to see Jenna and Damon was currently pacing the loft trying to interrogate me. "How the hell did you know about Jenna? What is up with you and Stefan? Where did you come from?" he asked. I sighed, "Look I am very powerful, I am a hybrid of a vampire and a witch. I can cast spells, control the elements and read minds. As for Stefan and I, I don't know what you are talking about. I am from Italia or Italy haven't you noticed me speaking Italian." His face showed interest as he stopped pacing and looked at me, "You are a witch and a vampire?" he asked. I frowned, "Yes I just said that, why the fuck are you staring at me. Take a damned picture, it'll last longer." I snapped at him.

He smiled at me, "I like you." I rolled my eyes at him and giggled softly. To say I was bored was not an inkling of what I was feeling, "Hey you wanna go hunting?" I asked him, he eyed me. "Please don't tell me you are on Stefan's diet." I gagged, "Eww no, I don't eat bunnies." He laughed at me, "Yup it's confirmed I like you." I smirked at him and he agreed to hunt with me. I hopped up from my seat and began towards the door, he followed and soon we found ourselves walking through the dark woods. "How do you walk with high heels on in the woods?" he questioned, I laughed and shrugged, "Bet I could run faster than you in said high heels." I challenged. "I'll take you up on that bet. What are we waging?" I shrugged and just began to count with my fingers...Three..Two..ONE!

We were off running as fast as we could, I was beating him but barely, he was mighty fast. I began to slow down at the sound of voices, humans.. I saw the two hikers talking and looking down at what appeared to be a map. They were speaking a foreign language that appeared to be German, I smiled at that, not having seen any Germans in a long while. I stared at them sizing them up, my appetite increased as I smelt the aftershave one of the men had on, it was intoxicating. I walked towards them, making it seem like I was lost and very much alone, Damon was watching me from a distance. One of them saw me and took a step towards me, "Are you okay?" the English-speaking one asked me slowly, I shook my head at him with pleading eyes.

I practically threw myself into his arms and inhaled his scent, his blood pumping and his heart accelerated rapidly. "I'm okay now." my Italian accent came out at this point, "Damon." I whispered softly and soon Damon was in front of the other hiker. I nodded at him and my fangs were out and I pierced through his skin, feeling the blood flow into my mouth made me moan softly. The taste got better and better towards the end of the man's life, with one last drop I dropped his body and licked my lips, Damon was staring at me with passion in his eyes. "Woman you are amazing." he spoke after what seemed like a lifetime, I giggled at him and walked slowly towards him. As I reached him I took his face in my hands and looked into his piercing blue eyes, leaning forward I kissed him full on the lips.

Soon our hands were roaming everywhere and I smiled into the kiss, his scent was breathtaking and I was moaning as well as he was. We were kissing with the passion of a lifetime, yet we had only known eachother for less than 12 hours. I pulled away from the kiss and he looked sad, but quickly masked it with a smirk. I pecked him on the lips, "Let's get to know each other." I said softly, we began to walk until we found a waterfall. I moved to sit down but he stopped me, first he sat down and began to pull me with him. He had me sitting between his legs and I smiled at the interaction.

We talked for hours, he told me all about him and how he was betrayed by Katherine and how he hated Stefan for being the one. He also told me on how many times he had tried to make his brother's life a living hell and how mad at himself and guilty he was for it. Now I understood what was going on, Elena was the second Katherine and he was trying to right a wrong from the past but he knows she would never want to be with him and it kills him. "You're in love with her aren't you?" I asked him softly, he took a sharp intake of breath and I looked back at him. "To be honest, I think I only love her because she looks like _her, _but her soul is full of love and kindness and secretly I wanna be human again. I wish I was human, I miss it more than anything in the world." He was nearly in tears at the last sentence.

Turning my body towards him I pulled his face into my hands and I kissed him on the lips. "I was born in 1789 in Italy. I was raised to be a housewife and I was not exactly following the rules. At the age of 14, I was sold off to a wealthy man that was 44 years old, to become his wife or sex slave is more what I call it. Since we had married he hadn't touched me, I thought he was different but soon 5 months after our marriage he was tired of waiting. He tied me up while I was sleeping and I woke up as soon as he had me naked, I willed myself to pass out but my body wouldn't let me. He raped me but what was sick was soon after he had invited his friends, first they would just watch but then they began to join in. I began to hate myself but I came up with a plan. I was going to kill him, I found a knife and dressed in a nightgown for him. I pretended like I was ready for him and seduced him. As soon as he tried to touch me, I sliced his hand off, then little by little I cut him up. There was blood everywhere, I had actually enjoyed it. After killing him I got dressed and ran for my life leaving everything behind, I made it to Venice and laid low for months. I was living in the sewers until a certain vampire found me. Klaus found me and was taken aback by my beauty, I was afraid at first because of the way he had looked at me. No man had ever looked at me with adoration before, he took me in and fed me his blood. I didn't want to at first but then he promised he wouldn't hurt me, I don't know why but I trusted him. He was absolutely amazing at first, I followed him one night when he told me to sleep, he killed men and women. I watched as he sucked them dry, I ran from him that night and I never looked back. I had found myself in trouble again, I was surrounded by a group of me and Klaus had come to save me. I watched him slaughter the men with just his hands and mouth. I was afraid but amazed, he had saved my life even after I ran from him from that moment on I trusted him. I stayed with him for years and he changed me on my 21st birthday. In 1825 he left me, he told me to live without him because he was bad for me but that he would always watch over me, he told me he needed to go away so I could find myself. At the time I hadn't understood and was angry with him and resented him for leaving me, but soon I understood. I had begun to notice things about myself, I could change things about myself just by thinking them, I had gotten mad and things set on fire. I had been sad and it would rain or I'd be happy and the sun would shine. I had found out that I was a Vamire/Witch Hybrid. I found Stefan in 1875 with Lexi, never really liked her but she was interesting when it came to parties. I had seen how out of control he was and helped him, Lexi pretty much took all my credit. We had found different ways to cope with our screwed up lives as vampires, I had helped him yet ask for nothing in return he was my best friend. Lexi showed him the 'bunny diet' even though she didn't even do it. Overall I had left after Lexi and I had an argument about Stefan's control. I've been nearly everywhere and I have taken conrtol of my bloodlust and my powers but I'm still a zombie on the inside."

He stared at me and I didn't understand the look he had given me but he just kissed me on my lips and my eyes were soon closed. When I opened them I noticed we were in his house again, I smiled at the perks of my powers. He began walking, pulling me close behind him and we were soon in what I thought to be his room. He didn't even try to seduce me just pulled me onto his bed and kissed my forehead, I began to hum and soon he was asleep. I stared at the man next to me and smiled.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter now please press the button below and review please. I love all my readers, did you like Isabella's story or was it too sad? **


	3. Making the Deal

**Hi guys, I miss all of you and I hope that you like this chapter. The song for this chapter would be Wicked Games by The Weeknd. Love you all.**

_Previously on Selling Your Soul.._

_He stared at me and I didn't understand the look he had given me but he just kissed me on my lips and my eyes were soon closed. When I opened them I noticed we were in his house again, I smiled at the perks of my powers. He began walking, pulling me close behind him and we were soon in what I thought to be his room. He didn't even try to seduce me just pulled me onto his bed and kissed my forehead, I began to hum and soon he was asleep. I stared at the man next to me and smiled._

**Damon's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the shower running and my eyes snapped open, images of last night came rushing back to me. I pulled myself out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, Isabella was in my shower and I groaned at the sight of her naked body. She must have heard me because she turned around and smiled at me, I waved like an idiot and pulled my hand back to my side.

"Hey Damon. I was wondering when you would wake up. Can you give me a towel?" she spoke and it took me awhile before I snapped my eyes away and gave her a towel. My eyes wandered up her body as she wrapped the towel around her body and she noticed because I heard her giggle. She walked up to me and held her lips inches from mine and as I felt her breath on my lips I felt myself get hard in my pants. She looked down and back up, her eyes burning with desire, I filled the space between us and kissed her. She moaned into my mouth and our tongues roughly danced together.

She suddenly pulled away, I looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, I can't. You're in love with her. I can't be that girl." she spoke to me. I nodded and she began to get dressed in clothes that she must have gotten from her suitcase. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the strange creature before me, most girls threw themsleves at me but she steered away from me. It was like she was a girl version of me. She turned towards me and blew a kiss at me, then casually walked out of my room leaving me horny and confused. I shook the feeling away and got in the shower, a cold shower matter-of-factly.

* * *

It had been an hour or so since the incident with Isabella and she was nowhere in sight, neither were Stefan and Elena. I called Alaric and told him to meet me at the Grill. I walked out the door and got in my car, just as I was leaving I saw Isabella walking up the driveway. Smiling she got into the passenger seat and shut the door quietly. I smelt something weird on her, like dirt and blood mixed together, I leaned into her and sniffed her. She pushed herself towards me and I saw a little blood on the corner of her mouth and licked it off.

She turned her face towards the window giving me access to her neck and I began to kiss, suck and nibble along her neck. Her moan was music to my ears and soon we were in the backset of my car and the windows were getting foggy. It began to get hot in the car and I felt myself harden as I had this morning. Finally allowing me to have access to her mouth she let me kiss her as she pressed her lips against mine. She began sucking on my lips and it was my turn to moan as she did this to me, she pressed herself against my erection and whimpered at the feel.

We pulled back from each other realizing that we were grinding hard against one another. It was becoming hard to breath, this was the time to be glad I wasn't human. Suddenly I smelt her, her sweet smell, her sweet nectar, her wetness was evident in the air. She smelt of strawberries and cream, it took all of my power not to rip her clothes off and drown myself in it. Something deep inside me knew she would love it. I had sex with many women but never fully engaged myself in the act, not even with Katherine.

I pulled myself from on top of her and we both stared in each other's eyes, it was that kind of stare that people in movies had. We couldn't tear our eyes away from each other, I must have jerked back because I ended up falling backwards hitting the radio. The loud noise made us both rip our gaze apart, we both cleared our throats and I had that signature smirk on my face and as I looked at her, so did she!

I sat back in the driver's seat not even trying to hide my erection and she didn't even try to fix her clothes, we were too alike. I chuckled deeply at the thought and threw the car in reverse and soon we were on our way to the Grill. We made conversation on our way to the Grill, we seemed to have a lot in common and I was taken aback as she told me her view on love.

"I don't really wanna fall in love, the thought of sacrificing myself and doing everything I can for someone who probably won't wanna be with me after awhile is too much of a hassle. I'm afraid of commitment, a vampire remembers too much. I'd probably lose my humanity."

I was worried about her answer because it was exactly how I felt about the subject, we were now in the Mystic Grill parking lot. I parked and we looked at each other and she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and looked up only to be met with the door shutting, I quickly followed her, getting out of the car and jogged up to her as she walked across the street. I opened the door for her and she walked into the door saucily, I watched her hips and ass as she did. "Why thank you Mr. Salvatore." she said smirking. I chuckled as she walked into the Grill chin up and there they were. Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie were all talking but suddenly stopped when they saw Isabella.

Caroline scowled as she looked at me, so did Bonnie. I smirked at them both, we walked past them and Isabella smiled and waved at them, Tyler and Matt sputtered and were taken aback. We walked up to the bar and there was Alaric who looked angry as he turned around but as soon as he saw Isabella he had a huge change of attitudde. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and said hi to her. "Hi, I'm Alaric," he said softly, extending his hand.

"I'm Isabella, it's nice to meet you Alaric." she said sweetly, I just stood there and ordered a bottle of scotch. She greedily grabbed the bottle and gulped from it, I stared in amazement and so did Alaric. Caroline walked up to us and Isabella turned towards her and pulled the bottle from her lips, Isabella smiled at her softly. "Hi." she said, but Caroline was on a mission. "I'm Caroline, welcome to Mystic Falls." Caroline said with that Miss Mystic Falls cheer. Isabella and Caroline talked some until Matt came over and introduced himself, he told Caroline they had to go help Elena get Jenna settled in at Elena's place. Isabella said bye to them and they left along with Bonnie, who steered clear from Isabella. Tyler was just leaving when he winked at Isabella, I growled lowly and Isabella chuckled as I downed my glass of scotch.

* * *

Isabella and I were playing pool, it was nearing closing time and I was being beaten bad. I watched Isabella and I began to get bored and I knew she was too. I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the Grill to go into the alleyway next to it. I pushed her against the brick wall and began to kiss her intensely. "Wait. Wait." I pulled back and looked at her, she pointed to the right and we saw a woman walking down the alley. She sped to her and was now in front of her, I watched.

"Hi" the woman said.

"Hi, I'm Isabella." Isabella said.

"Nice to meet you." the woman said and extended her hand.

"Yep you too. Now don't scream, you'll enjoy this." Isabella said compelling the woman in front of her, soon she had sunk her teeth into the woman's neck and just like she compelled her, the woman was enjoying it. The woman moaned underneath of Isabella, I watched and soon I was next to her and sunk my teeth into the girl's arm. Soon we had erased the girl's memory and given her some blood to heal her bites and sent her on her way. Caught in a blood haze I began kissing Isabella again but this time more urgently.

I suddenly had my hand in her pants and felt how wet she was, her breathing was ragged and I responded as her hips bucked against my hands. I pushed 2 fingers into her pussy and moans erupted from her chest. I pressed my thumb against her clit and she instantly came. "Okay let's make a deal." she said. I looked at her, "What kind of deal?" I asked. "Let's help each other forget about our pasts. We can occupy each other fopr a few centuries." I quickly agreed and we continued with our actions.

**AN: R&R Love ya.**


	4. Not Your KInd Of People

AN: Hi guys I'm at my grandma's so I'm gonna update as much as I can… I really hope you guys like this chapter. I know you all probably hate me for the way I left the last chapter, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this one. The songs for this are You Remind Me by Nickelback, Lullaby by Nickleback and Control by Garbage.

Chapter 4: Not Your Kind of People

Isabella's POV

I felt amazing, I haven't had this much sleep in a couple hundred years. I was awakened by the sound of a shower running and I could smell _him. _Damon Salvatore, last night we had made a deal to be with each other no romance, just someone to be a companion with. I was second guessing everything as we shook hands last night I realized I had made a deal with the devil. Such a handsome devil he was, speak of the devil and he will appear. "What you thinking about, beautiful?"

My gaze snapped up to find the beautiful devil before me, he was still wet. His reasonably pale stomach was begging to be licked and nipped, drops from his hair fell onto his toned abs and dripped down into the towel which was covering his cock. I watched as every drip from his hair fell and slid right to that prized possession of his. His throat cleared and after a few seconds I reached his face to catch a smirk upon his lips. At that moment I appeared in front of him, he looked unphased and grabbed my hips, this was the moment I realized what I had been wearing. I was in nothing but a button up shirt that was white and very see through, my rosy buds were peaking through.

"Nothing that needs discussed." I said but we both knew that wasn't the truth, he looked me in my eyes for quite awhile before his mouth gently crashed to mine. As he kissed me my fears were lost, I knew this was a bad idea, he was obsessed with Elena. Suddenly we were moving backwards and I felt my legs hit the bench in front of the bed. Sitting down, I pulled the towel from his body and met his very erect member, easily I quickly sat him down and was on my knees in front of him.

I took his member into my mouth and began to lick him, hearing him moan above me just made me go harder and faster. His hands made their way into my hair and I bobbed my head up and down. He was soon in my throat and I seemed not to have a gag reflex, I licked the head of his member and let my teeth graze him gently. Finally when he was mumbling incoherent curses, I began to suck and with that his hot seed shot into my mouth and I drunk it willingly. My mind was going everywhere at the moment, I practically had my own orgasm with that.

He looked down at me, eyes glazed over, "You are amazing woman." I giggled at his words and stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Shrugging my way out of Damon's button up shirt I let it fall, looking back I saw his amazed expression. "Come on big boy, care to join me for a shower?" In seconds he was next to me and practically ahead of me walking, smirking I stepped into the shower and saw that this was how he reminded me of what I really was.

After the shower head was on I was practically slammed against the tiled wall, I know I had a predatory smile plastered across my face as I switched our positions. Slowly I licked and bit at his neck, of course I hadn't done it hard enough to draw blood. Blood sharing was too intimate, it was a way to show someone you loved them when exchanged between two vampires. I kissed down his stomach and back up, I was speechless as he lifted me up and in seconds filled me up. I was caught up in the ecstasy that was our fucking. This wasn't passion or love, this was pure raw fucking. He slammed into me with no mercy and I didn't want any.

Moaning my eyes went straight to his and we stared at each other as our orgasms were quickly approaching, his next move was what brought me screaming and hanging on for life, he pinched my clit as he licked my neck and collar bone. I was screaming incoherent words and soon my name was falling from his lips as was his from mine. We rode out our orgasms and he held me in his arms for a while longer. We began to was up and I was feeling better about our deal, he gave the best sex and I've been around for a long time.

Damon filled me in on the whole Katherine situation with her coming back and all that bull shit. Personally I would have just killed the bitch but feelings can arise quickly for a past love. I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw Klaus again, he had told me everything I had even met Elijah once. Getting ready was fun, all Damon whined about was how it was better taking my clothes off rather than putting them on. I was laughing at him the whole time, I began to walk down the stairs and was met with Damon grabbing my hand and kissing it as he pulled me along. Suddenly I saw Caroline walk into the door, she looked beautiful even with the distressed look on her face. "What's wrong Blondie?" Damon questioned, she told us the whole story. That's when we saw Stefan and I went to grab some blood for her.

"Here." I handed her the glass of blood.

"Thanks, I'm still shaking." She replied sweetly.

Stefan was completely dumbfounded, "What happened?" he asked intrigued.

Caroline hesitated slightly, "Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this brother." Damon said smirking.

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline said softly, Stefan looked very interested now, "where?"

Caroline sighed, "At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and semi-stalk Matt." She began to go into the whole story about talking to Matt and Damon began getting frustrated. "Skip the teen drama and get to it." I laughed at Damon's comment.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus. That's when I saw her, she was posing as Elena. Besides the fact that I knew Elena was home her hair and her clothes gave her away. She said that she wants the moonstone tonight at the masquerade ball or she is gonna rip this town apart." Caroline finished, she looked like she needed a good girl talk so I left Stefan and Damon to their own thing and began talking to Caroline.

"You are a new vampire?" I asked her, she nodded her head softly and I quickly understood her. "Well I will help with this situation as much as I can, Stefan is my friend and I'm very loyal to friends, he would never think to ask me but I'd help him anyway." She looked grateful for my help, I knew that she needed a friend.

We were sitting in the parlor of the Salvatore house, and everyone except Elena was meeting here. They had decided not to include her in the plan that I was now included in. Bonnie, who was a witch, knew I was one right away, so I made a deal to protect Elena from harms way with her… Tonight heads would roll.

AN: I hope you guys like it….


	5. Realizations: The Raw Passionate Truth

**AN: HI guys, I miss writing for you all. Happy Easter, well not for me but reviews wouldn't hurt. Songs used to inspire this chapter are So Far Gone by fade, Requiem for Blue Jeans by Bastille and Lullaby by Nickleback.**

* * *

**Realizations: The Raw Passionate Truth**

**Bella's POV**

It was official, tonight was going to be very boring. Now I never passed up a good vampire staking and killing but Damon and Stefan were beginning to have second thoughts. I could feel it coming from Damon he was very antsy and fidgety. We were currently at the Salvatore Boarding House again just to make sure everyone was clear on the plans. Bonnie and I exchanged looks, we had made a silent agreement that if anything went wrong we'd kill Katherine ourselves. Damon had insisted that he and Stefan be the ones to do it, but that was becoming more unreliable as the seconds ticked by.

"So everyone knows what they're doing right?" Damon asked, we all nodded. I was to stage being Elena to Katherine since we were wearing masks. Everyone was to keep in touch through text message unless things got out of hand really bad, then we'd have to call. This was some incredible bull shit, I don't know how I got involved in this premature vampire drama. But something told me this was all bigger than it seemed, something told me I needed to stick around.

Getting ready for the Masquerade Ball was fun, knowing that we were killing this Katherine bitch was an epic experience, though it kind of unnerved me knowing she looked just like Elena. What if they did the whole Bait and Switch trick. I shook my head, they weren't smart enough for that, it was clear. I had flat ironed my naturally curly locks and put it into a half up half down do. No offense to Elena but I could tell the girl needed some serious help with her wardrobe, my lingerie made my breast look even more edible than they already were. I slid into the black lacey dress that's back was almost nonexistent, my back was exposed and my lingerie wasn't even showing. The slit on the back went down to the dimples on my lower back and the rest draped around me, the front went to my knee but the train of it went to my ankles. As I slid my feet into the matching lace stilettos I heard my phone go off, it was a text message.

I walked over to my phone and smiled at the text from my reinforcement, Peter was coming to the ball tonight and I was stoked. He was bringing his wife Charlotte too. This was gonna be so much more entertaining with them around. Peter was from Texas and so was Charlotte, we kinda fooled around a lot when I met them, occasionly we all three get together, his wife Charlotte was a fire cracker. I enjoyed both him and her. The cryptic bastard Peter sent me a text that was very cryptic, it's a good thing I knew how to speak Yoda. I put my stakes in my hair, Damon wouldn't know anything about any of this, Bonnie was the only one to know about my administrations. Even though Bonnie knew, I would never reveal the identities of my reinforcements.

Applying very few make up was key, not like I needed any, it's just something to make a certain blue eyed vampire take a second look. I was getting some tonight, whether it be Peter and Char or Damon Salvatore. This was gonna be fun.

Walking towards the stairs I made sure I looked right in the hallway mirror. I could hear Stefan and Damon arguing along with Caroline and others downstairs. I began to walk down the stairs and everyone stopped and looked at me, I heard quite a few gasps. Damon and Stefan's eyes were glued to me, I was about ready to shoot a wink at both of them, Damon walked up to me. His eyes were still glued to mine and I smirked at him, "Let's get this show on the road." I said in a sultry voice.

* * *

Once we got to the Lockwood Mansion I smiled, this reminded me of my ex Edward's house, sick sadistic bastard. He still knew how to tie a girl up though, I'd have to check up on him one day. As I entered I saw Katherine talking to Matt, listening in I knew that she was compelling him to get killed by Tyler Lockwood, hmm it seemed we had a werewolf on our hands. I finally was about to get my hands dirty as I saw her walk out onto the dance floor, where Stefan was. He looked up at me and nodded, nodding back I looked over at Jeremy and Bonnie sitting there, I quickly text Bonnie that the plan was in motion.

Turning back around I came face to face with Damon, "Hello beautiful."

I smiled at him and curtsied, "How are you Mr. Salvatore?"

We walked up to the room as Bonnie was spelling it, I stood on the outside as Damon entered the room and then the spell was up. We were separated, Bonnie stepped out of the room and told me that there was another witch around, I texted Jeremy to continue with the plan. As Bonnie and I parted I walked outside to meet Peter and Char's eyes, I squealed as I ran over to them and hugged them both. They each had gotten a kiss, Char's was on the lips, I was impressed. She was in a midnight blue gown and it looked stunning on her, her matching heels fit the mask perfectly. Her short haircut was the thing that made it all the more beautiful, I filled them in on the plan and they were happy to oblige. They couldn't really be destroyed using a stake, they were Cold Ones. Their breed was dying off, I was glad to have met them, the rest was a destructive species.

It had been 10 minutes and I knew that the plan was going well, up until that text message. Elena was here, but that's not it, the witch Bonnie had mentioned had connected Elena and Katherine. This meant that Elena could feel everything that they had done to Katherine, this was not good. That Katherine bitch was smart, I growled and stormed into the Lockwood Mansion and up the stairs. Damon was getting ticked off, Katherine was antagonizing both of them, this was not good. I ran into the room just as Damon had Katherine pinned to the wall, Bonnie was working on the other witch and I knew I would need to do something. I walked up to Katherine and pulled her from Damon's grasp, tossing her onto the couch, I asked both boys to sit.

"This is how this works, you will answer my questions. Or else I will rip your head off. Understood?" I said to her.

She smirked, "Who the hell are you? It doesn't even matter anyway, you know you can't hurt me. My witch still has Elena and I bound." Just as I was about to say something, Bonnie and the other witch came walking in. "Katherine, here's your moonstone. You realize after I hand this over that I am no longer indebted to you right?" As she handed her the moonstone, Stefan and Damon protested that is until Katherine started writhing on the floor. Stefan started to freak out but I knew that the other witch had also lifted the spell before she had verbalized it. Damon and Stefan exchanged glances as the witch left after apologizing, I knew that whatever silent conversation they had was not good. They had decided not to kill Katherine, instead took her a to a tomb which Bonnie had sealed shut, I guess it was a good punishment: to starve her and let her desiccate.

After everything that had happened tonight I was exhausted and ready to go back to the Salvatore's, Peter and Char thanked me for inviting them and made their way to their true destination. They were going on vacation to New York for a couple months, I bid them good luck with a few kisses and hugs. As I reached the boarding house, I noticed that Damon and Stefan were home. It seemed that Elena and Stefan hadn't gotten back together, but I knew she just needed time, to realize no one she cared for was dead at the hands of Katherine.

* * *

I entered the house and shut the door quietly behind me and bent over to take my heels off, I felt hands on my hips and immediately knew it was Damon. He rubbed his groin into my arse through my dress and I moaned softly. I pushed back into him as I ground my body against his cock. I barely turned my head as he captured my lips into a very intense kiss, his lips bruised mine and I was enjoying it.

His tongue was making its way down my neck and we zoomed up into his bedroom, he had ripped my dress in half right down the middle as he pressed me against the wall. We weren't gonna make it to the bed, he lifted me against the wall and I moaned as he ripped my panties off of my body. "Hey those were my favorites!" I pretended to pout as I panted the words out.

"I'll get you more." He hissed at me and I used my legs to get his pants off of him, his boxers were gone in seconds and he slammed into my core. I moaned and he slammed harder into me, pushing me into the wall behind us. I don't know how we got to the floor but we did and I was soon on my knees and his hands caressed my hips as he pushed into me at a different angle.

There was nothing innocent nor pure about this, this was passion, this was raw and even though we hadn't admitted it to ourselves this was love. With each thrust we built up and finally we climaxed, he collapsed onto me, rolling over next to me. I stared into his eyes and he looked deep in thought, we began talking. We talked until our words were slurred with sleepiness, he pulled the blanket off the bed and covered us with it as we laid on the very soft rug. He pulled me to him and we fell asleep like that.

"I know I could love you if I tried." I whispered to his sleeping figure and followed suit. This was **passion**. This was **raw**. This was **love**.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you guys like this chapter. I love all my reader's please review and Happy Easter!  
Love,  
Twilightlover265**


	6. Where Is She?

**AN: I hope you guys like this new chapter.. I hope everyone had an amazing week and the songs for this chapter are Try by Zach Berkman, Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine, and The Lonely by Christina Perri **

**Chapter 6: Where Is She?!**

**Isabella's POV**

My eyes opened slowly as the light peered through the window of Damon's room, last night had been one of the best nights of my life aside from the boring details of the ball last night. I tried to lift my body but Damon's arms were around me, constricting me from moving. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed, I smiled softly as I watched his lips turn up into a smirk. "You're staring." He said lightly, I giggled and blushed, biting my lip at being caught. "Sorry" I mumbled, his smirk fell at that and he lifted my face up to his into a soft kiss, "I like it, don't be sorry for anything." He said quietly to me and I smiled at him, wondering how the anal jerk that he normally was could be this sweet. I pulled his arms from around me and got up from the bed, Damon sharp intake of breath made me smirk as I walked to the bathroom naked. I turned the shower on and walked back out to find the room empty, Damon came swooshing back in and smiled at me holding a cup of blood in his hand. He extended his hand towards me and I was by his side quickly, I drunk from the glass hungrily but left him some, not wanting to be greedy.

I began walking back into the bathroom when Damon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked back to the bed, "Put me down!" I squealed. He didn't say a word as he threw me on the bed gently as he could, I looked up at him as his eyes darkened with his growing lust. Maybe it was the blood or just us being naked but he was growling at me as he towered over me, his vampire instincts were coming into the equation. Leaning forward he licked my bottom lip were blood had still remained, he pulled it into his mouth and sucked. I grabbed his face and pulled him towards me into a searing kiss, his lips bruising mine. His touch was rough, his lips pressing against mine with all the angst he could muster. I was whimpering beneath him in seconds, he was staring down at me as he attacked my mouth yet again. My dead heart fluttered at his touch, he grabbed at my hips and ground his manhood into my aching core. I moaned under him and pushed my hips up to get better friction, he pulled back and stared at me, his blue eyes boring into my brown ones. He leaned forward and whispered gruffly, "I want to taste you." I gasped at how sultry his voice had gotten, the temperatures had arisen and I couldn't speak, a simple nod was all I could do.

He yanked my legs down making me lay back, he opened my legs at an achingly slow pace and I waited for his touch. He swiped his tongue swiftly up my folds and I yelped at the sudden feel, the coil in my stomach had tightened quickly. He licked me again and pushed a finger into me, I had no choice but to look down as his eyes snapped up to mine. There was something so erotic about this, he stared at me as his tongue made its way from his mouth and onto my core. I moaned but my eyes were stuck on his as he did this to me, adding another finger and then a third, things became heavy as my eyes snapped shut. I fell back as my orgasm began, his mouth drinking me in, I moaned and grinded myself into his face as I rode out my orgasm. Suddenly I felt a loss from below, it had gotten cold, opening my eyes I saw his blue gaze boring into my very soul. I stared up at him, seeing my juices still on his face, he began to descend down to my face. Taking my lips into his own I tasted myself on him, I moaned into the kiss and my eyes fluttered shut yet again. His hands were all over me, running along my hips and caressing my breasts, I felt him at my center and he slowly began to push into me. He kept his lips on mine as I moaned and writhed beneath him, he drank in every single noise and took it as his own. He moaned into my mouth as he pumped into me, thrusting and filling me up. There was nothing magical about this, but oh did it feel that way, I felt drunk as he thrust into me. I tightened my legs around his waist and we continued to kiss, my core tightened around him and I felt my orgasm coming. "I'm so close." I whispered against his lips and he pushed himself deeper into me. I moaned into his mouth as my body shook beneath him, I felt his own orgasm approach as his hot seed shot into me.

* * *

Damon and I finally left the bedroom and after taking a shower which took an hour because Damon decided to join me. I put on my clothes while Damon sat on the bed and watched me, there was something strangely sexy about him watching me dress. I put on a red sundress and a pair of black leather boots along with my trusty leather half jacket. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail I took a glance at myself in the mirror, Damon walked me down the stairs, we found Stefan getting ready for school. "Hey Stef." I said to my best friend, he looked at me and smiled, "Where's Elena?" I asked. He smiled sadly, his brows furrowing, "She's at home, we didn't get back together." I nodded confirming my thoughts from last night, I felt bad for Stefan, he tried so hard for this girl but he had so many worries and troubles. I also understood her side, she was worried, she needed a breather to realize that no one else was in harm's way at the hands of Katherine. "Don't worry Stefan, she'll come back. Your vamp sex has probably rocked her world, she does love you though. I can tell." I said. We hugged good bye and I watched him leave for school, I shook my head, "I hope Elena comes around soon." I said aloud, Damon came up behind me and kissed my neck. "Me too, Stefan is too brooding right now." I giggled at his comment and agreed. After a few kisses I left Damon home and went to the grill for lunch, there was a few people there but I mainly was at the bar. I drank my Jack Daniels quickly and made my way to a few shops to buy new clothes. I needed clothing if I was going to stay here longer, after buying a few dresses, shirts, pants and new shoes I packed them into Damon's car and went back to the Boarding house.

As I reached the house I saw Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon sitting in the lounge as I set my bags down. Their brows were furrowed and I was confused, "What's going on?" I asked slowly. "Elena didn't come home last night and she didn't stay here. Mrs. Lockwood said her car is still at their house." Jeremy answered with a worried look on his face, "Ugh dammit, she said that she was in danger." Damon piped in. We all looked at him, "Who?" everyone asked, "Katherine." I answered for him, I felt it, I knew by the look on his face. I rolled my eyes and cursed mentally, "Dammit, what else is going to go down? Can I do anything to help?" I asked. They all looked at me like I had two heads, "What I can't help?" I said, they shook their heads, "Its fine, we just figured you'd be sick of all this." I shook my head, "Trust me I have been itching to rip some heads off." I said seriously. They laughed nervously aside from Stefan and Damon, we quickly decided that Bonnie and I would do a locator spell and find Elena, with both of us we could get an exact location. Jeremy willingly offered us his blood as an easy bind to find his sister, Stefan and Damon towered over us as we found her. She was in the middle of nowhere, giving the location to Stefan he was ready to go in no time. Just as he was about to leave, my phone began ringing. "Hello." My smile fell as I heard the voice on the other line, "Hello my sweet. I've been looking for you, spending time with the Salvatores I see. Have you been having fun?" I couldn't answer, I knew he was going to come after me sooner or later, I thought I had gotten away from him. "I'll be coming soon love." He said and quickly hung up before I could speak, I dropped the phone and began to panic. "He's coming after me, he might come here. I have to leave." I began rambling, "Who was that?" Stefan and Damon said in sync, "My ex Edward. He's a psycho, he was crazy and possessive and killed ruthlessly. He's unstable, I thought I got away from him but he's found me. I have to go!" I was in danger and putting everyone else in danger. "No stay here, we'll protect you." Jeremy said and I looked up at him and nodded, this was the first place I had truly felt like I belonged, I wasn't giving that up for anyone especially Edward. Stefan looked at me and I told him to go that I'd be okay, Damon quickly volunteered to go with him without a second look to me. I looked up as everyone stared between us, my heart broke slowly as he left, it hurt to see him choose Elena over me with Edward on the loose.

* * *

It had been a couple hours after they had left, Bonnie was trying to send a message to Elena, I told her I could do it but she said that she didn't want to stress me out. I left her and Jeremy upstairs as I entered the kitchen to get a drink of water, I needed some air. I told Bonnie and Jeremy that I'd be back later to see Elena, they nodded and continued with their activities, Jeremy looked worried. As I left the house I quickly walked down the street and found a clearing nearby, I was so scared of what I was going to do about Edward. I laid down in the clearing and closed my eyes, soaking the sun in, my witch senses felt the nature around me, there was a nearby stream. I got up and walked over to the stream and took my shoes off, putting my feet into the cool water I walked around feeling the fish and guppies swim around me. I levitated some of the water using my powers, it floated around me and I giggled at the thought of Stefan's face if he saw that. My smile faded as I thought of Stefan because that just opened the gate to Damon, he had chosen Elena over me, but I understood she looked just like Katherine his stolen love and plus I was just the new girl that was fucking him. There was nothing special about me, I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't seen nor heard the person behind me. A throat clearing snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned around quickly only to be met with the red eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Hello Love. Did you miss me?" he said with his crazy stare, I gasped and was stuck in place. My mind was screaming at me to run, to get the hell out of there, but I couldn't my shocked body wouldn't let me. When I finally had the ability to run he grabbed me, he stuck a needle in me full of vervain, I tried using my powers on him but it was like he had a block against them, a shield. With his arms trapping me everything around me went black.

**AN: Cliffhanger, don't worry I am working on the second part to this right now. I love all my reader's and reviewers. I hope you liked it!  
Laters babies,  
TwilightLover265**


	7. Where Is She? Part 2

**AN: Here's the second part to Where Is She, I hope you like it. Evil Edward I know. I had to bring someone from her past and Klaus isn't due yet, for a long while so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Where Is She 2**

**Isabella's POV**

I groaned as I came to, my wrists were hurting so bad, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hotel, I was tied to the bed with ropes that were soaked in vervain, I may be a witch but I didn't know how I'd get outta this situation. Closing my eyes, I whispered a spell and felt the vervain begin to evaporate from the rope. I smiled as I could finally break the ropes off of me, I got up off the bed and ran quickly to the door only to be met with Edward. He smirked at me and looked down at me with those eyes, he had been drinking from humans, his red eyes said so. This wasn't good, he was gonna kill me. I backed away from him, he followed every step that I took until I was backed into a wall, "Leaving so soon love." He said to me. I flinched at the malice in his voice, he was unstable and I knew that if I didn't escape that I'd probably be dead soon. He leaned down to kiss me, I pulled back from him and ducked under his body and pushed past him. His body was like some and very cold, he grabbed my arm and I winced at the pain. He was a cold one, a very unstable and very strong species of vampire.

He pushed me across the room and back onto the bed, I was up in no time but he was in front of me in seconds. "What do you want from me?" I cried out, he stroked my face as the tears fell from my eyes. "Shh, it's alright love. I just want to have some fun." He said in a calm yet deadly voice, I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. He smiled and licked up my cheek and tasted my tears, I pushed him back and he ran towards me, snapping my neck.

Again I woke up and groaned but this time the pain in my neck was the issue, I looked around and saw that I was yet again tied up but this time I was standing, my arms were suspended to the ceiling. I whimpered at the feeling, it hurt me, the suspension wasn't rope it was wire. Every time I moved the wire would cut me, if this were rope and a different situation with another person this would be hot but I was being tortured. "Yeah I'll call you later Alice." I heard Edward coming into the room, he hung up and I looked at him, "Hello Bella, you were only out for about 30 minutes. You're a strong one aren't you?" I spit at him and he wiped his face and licked his fingers. "Mmm, you better behave. Wouldn't want to lose your head would you?" he said while grabbing my face tightly with his hand.

How was I going to get out of this? I wouldn't be able to get out of this anytime soon, I would put up a fight, even if it killed me.

* * *

**Anyone's POV**

Damon and Stefan had rescued Elena, they had to kill some jerk off named Elijah to do so. He was pretty stealthy though, Damon had gotten Elena's necklace back, seeing her run into Stefan's arms was about the most terrible thing to watch. He couldn't help but think 'Why did my brother always get the girl that I wanted?' He waited for Elena in her room, to give her necklace back. He heard her in the bathroom and smiled as she turned the sink off. She walked in and he took in her appearance, "Nice pjs." Damon said in a teasing tone, Elena looked up and sighed, "I'm tired Damon." He stood up and showed her the necklace, "Just thought I'd drop this off." She looked relieved to see it, "I thought that it was destroyed. Thank you Damon." He smiled, "Before I give it to you, I need to say something." "Why do you need to say it with my necklace?" she panicked. Damon walked closer to her, "I just need to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you… but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this… but you do." He finished his statement while compelling her, what he didn't know was that Edward was in the hall and had heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I was currently being force fed by one of Edward's lackeys while he was out, he was just giving me random foods as my arms were still suspended, his shield had rendered my powers useless and I was trying to figure out a way to get out of here. Just as I was about to yell at the lackey whose name I believe was Emmett, Edward walked into the hotel room. "Emmett don't torture the poor girl, that's my job." He said smiling. "What do you want Edward?" I asked getting tired of his silly games, "Calm down love, I was just off visiting your friends. Quite a set you have, a brother in love with a doppleganger and his brother who is also in love with her, that's the one you're sleeping with right? Damon, is it?" he said, I winced at his words, "Well we are just friends with benefits nothing to worry about." I spat at him. "Now that is where you are wrong love. I can hear your heart flutter and the way your eyes widened when I brought up the elder Salvatore. It's a shame that you love him, because he just confessed his love for the doppleganger, Elena." His words cut like a knife and I was afraid to know if it was true or not, was he lying to me or was it the truth?

"Here I'll show you." Edward said as he walked up to me, putting his hands on my temple he showed me the truth.

"_Nice pjs." Damon said in a teasing tone, Elena looked up and sighed, "I'm tired Damon." He stood up and showed her the necklace, "Just thought I'd drop this off." She looked relieved to see it, "I thought that it was destroyed. Thank you Damon." He smiled, "Before I give it to you, I need to say something." "Why do you need to say it with my necklace?" she panicked. Damon walked closer to her, "I just need to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you… but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this… but you do." _

As Edward pulled away, "See. Why do you always end up being the second choice? You were never my second choice, I've been searching for you for a while. Now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go. You and me forever." I couldn't stop the tears from coming down my cheeks, I could barely breathe. I wanted to scream, why would he do this to me? Damon and I had never made promises of our love nor did we say anything of love, but I had realized now at this very moment that I was in love with Damon Salvatore. I shook my head at Edward, "No I can't Edward. I love him, it's always gonna be Damon." His nostrils flared and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "But he doesn't love you. You ungrateful bitch." His hand went across my face and I hissed at the pain, he sure did have a heavy hand. He decided that I was in need of a good lesson which had been things he had done when we were actually together, his obsession was going to kill me. His fist connected with my jaw as he punched me repeatedly, he left the room and came back with a bottle. Setting the bottle on the table, he walked over to me and released me from the suspension, as my arms fell I saw the little cuts, if I didn't drink blood soon I'd die. I wasn't healing fast enough for what I was going to endure tonight, I raced to the door but was pulled back from it by his strong hold.

He picked the bottle up and smiled at me, "Well my dear, if I can't have you no one can." He said with an edge to his voice, lifting the bottle he opened it and poured it on me. I screamed at the intense pain, it was full of vervain, my skin felt like it was on fire. After the whole bottle was drained on my body, he lifted me and laid me on the bed, I was weak and in no control of what was going to happen to me. My eyes got heavy and the last thing I saw was Edward taking his clothes off.

* * *

**Anonymous POV(You will find out later)**

Driving across the small town of Mystic Falls was a bore, I had an encounter with the doppleganger and her not so smart saviours. I turned up the music in my black Mercedes Benz, the sounds of Beethoven sounded through the air. I smiled as I was driving speedily in the dark, my smile soon faltered as I saw the girl on the side of the road walking barefoot. She looked badly bruised and I was concerned for her welfare, I quickly pulled over and she looked back and then stopped. She began to run but I got out of the car and followed her, "Miss, are you okay?" I yelled after her, she stopped running and turned around.

I gasped as I saw the girl, even though bruised I still could recognize her beautiful face anywhere. Who had done this to her? Who would harm my precious Isabella? Well whoever it was, was a dead man. I'd personally ripped their heart out, which was the special trick of mine.

"Isabella." I said to the girl.

"Elijah." She said before passing out only for me to catch her. Putting her in my car, I was happy to see my beautiful Isabella.

**AN: So Elijah saves Bella. DUN DUN DUN. I hope you guys like it I know it's sorta sad for Bella/Damon fans. But Damon/Bella is not too far away. What happens next on Selling You Soul?  
Laters babes,  
TwilightLover265**


	8. Deteriorate

**AN: Hi my lovely readers, I am back at my grandma's. I will try to get two more chapters up in my time here but I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So Elijah is in the equation now, I am trying my best to follow the 2****nd**** Season in my story without completely following it. The songs that inspired this chapter are My Vampire Heart by Tom McRae and Oblivion by Bastille.**

**But without further ado, here is the next chapter of **_**Selling Your Soul. **_**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Deteriorate**

**Elijah's POV**

After finding Isabella on the side of the road I tried to figure out who would do this to her, she wasn't one for enemies. I hadn't checked up on her since about 100 years ago, she wasn't in any danger at that time. She was carefree and happy when I had last seen her, but now it seemed she was in trouble. When she had passed out I had brought her back to the apartment I had occupied, I had also called Jonas to come check her out for me. Jonas was my witch and would take good care of her, if he had any self-preservation or any preservation for his son Luka. It had not been long after Jonas had checked her out that she began to stir, I quickly fed her my blood knowing that she needed it. Whoever did this was pretty brutal about how they left her, perhaps she had gotten away from her attacker but I wanted to know who the sick bastard was.

I watched her as she began to heal and I saw the beautiful Isabella that I came to know and love. My mind was racing, I wanted to kill those Salvatore brothers. Rose-Marie had brought me the doppleganger and she was human, it was an extraordinary gift. Little did they know I wasn't going to go according to my brother's plan to break the curse. Isabella was fully healed now as I sat with a cup of scotch in hand, I stared upon her and waited for her to wake up. She would need to wake up sooner or later, an eternity of rest was only something one could ask for but never receive.

Jonas had entered the room and asked to speak with me, I agreed reluctantly knowing that business was still business. Standing, I followed Jonas out of the room that was occupied by Isabella. "What do we need to discuss, Jonas?" I asked, he sat on the chair opposite of where I was standing, "Luka is enrolled at the high school, everything is going to plan so far. I just want to know who that girl is?" he said seriously. I walked over to the fireplace and smiled, "She is just an old friend, I doubt that she will be of any disservice to the plan that is in order. Relax Jonas, I always have plan B's and C's." I said to my friend, his daughter was along with Niklaus, he wanted her back and I promised him that. Tomorrow I would find Rose-Marie and those Salvatore boys, they would pay for thinking they could kill me.

**Isabella's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a room I didn't recognize, I felt extremely well. My head was the only thing that was throbbing as I sat up, looking around it was dark in the room. I wondered where I was as memories of last night came crashing down on me, Elijah. He had saved me, where was he now, I got up and found that my clothes had been changed. I smirked at that thought but soon my smirk fell as I remembered Edward, he had beat me pretty bad. His torture was terrible, the last thing I remember was him taking his clothes off. No! Did he? Had he raped me? What time was it? I looked around and couldn't find my phone, the door opened slowly and someone came in with a glass of blood. "He said you'd be up." The man said, I pushed him against the wall and wrapped a hand around his neck. "Who are you?" I hissed at the man.

He pushed me back with powers, I immediately knew that I was safe. "It's okay, I'm Jonas. Elijah sent me to give you the blood." I looked down at the glass that was now shattered across the floor. I mumbled an apology quickly and he quickly retreated, Elijah soon took his place. "Hello Isabella." He said in that voice that I had remembered, "Elijah, how have you been?" he smiled at me. "I've been delightful, I would ask the same of you but I see you're in some sort of trouble. Who has done this to you, Isabella?" I snorted at his words but sighed as his gaze softened, "Isabella please tell me. I just want to know who has done this." He pleaded with his eyes and I gave in, "Edward Cullen. He's an ex-boyfriend, well an evil ex. He was punishing me for slipping out of his grasp." He looked at me worriedly, "Look I'll be fine. He probably thinks I'm dead. I need to go, I can't stay here. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said pleading with my eyes for him to just let it go. "Fine but we will talk about this tomorrow Isabella."

Elijah's apartment wasn't that far a walk from the Salvatore's but maybe it was just that I was a vampire. I couldn't stand to be under Elijah's gaze, I felt as though he was judging me, it wasn't a good feeling. I wonder if he kept in contact with Klaus, would he tell him what had happened to me. I didn't want Klaus' gaze upon me either, Klaus would kill Edward and even though I wanted Edward dead, I didn't want Klaus to see me like this.

As I neared the Boarding House I tried to fix myself but realized there was no way to cover the emotions that would break when I saw Damon and Stefan. I walked into the house and as I turned the corner I saw Stefan sitting in the lounge, "Where have you been?" he asked coming up to me. I just looked at him, fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. "Bella? What happened?" he asked in a worried tone, the tears began to fall. "Edward happened. He came after me, I was tortured for hours and no one knew." I said crying, he ran to me and wrapped his arms around me, I shattered in his grasp and he held me. Damon came running into the room and as he saw me and Stefan his brows furrowed. "What happened? Where were you? I was waiting for you all night." I scoffed at him, "As if you really cared about me. I was being tortured for hours and no one came for me, I can't even remember if I was raped or not." His glare softened as he took in my words, he walked over to me and hugged me to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Damon picked me up and carried me up to his room, laying me down on his bed he went into the bathroom and began to run a bath. I just sat there and stared at the wall, I felt numb, that little switch was pulling at me to turn it all off, to not feel. I was considering it, I was considering being without the pain and heartache. I couldn't. Stefan needed me, my witch senses told me that something big, bigger than all this was coming and they would need my help. Damon entered the room and picked me up, he carried me into the bathroom and set me on a chair. He pulled my shoes off and set them next to the bathtub, he began to undress me. When I was naked I felt dirty and unclean, he helped me into the oversized porcelain tub and as I laid back he began to undress himself.

He sat behind me in the tub and I lay back in his arms, letting him wash me. I felt dirty and I wanted to rub my skin raw, how could I let this happen to me? How could I let Edward do this to me? Damon snapped me out of my thoughts as he kissed me shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I made a lot of mistakes tonight, I hate myself for this." He was on the verge of tears, I could hear it in his voice. Letting myself go, I snuggled myself further into his arms and felt the tears slide down my cheeks. Why did I love this man? How did he disarm me?

After our bath, Damon put me in the bed and laid beside me. Spooning me, he held me and we talked. I told him everything about Edward and I. He had told me what he said to Elena without me asking, he was torn. He told me he felt something for me, something that he could trust and fall in love with, but I knew Elena was part of that too. Shutting my eyes I wished, I wished for a love that would consume me and I wished that everything would be all right. But we all know, wishes never come true.

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter. I know it's sad. To be honest I cried while writing this. Please review and tune in next time for the new chapter of **_**Selling Your Soul.  
**_**Love,  
TwilightLover265 **


	9. Tears Don't Fall Part 1

**AN: I'm back again. I hope you liked the last chapter, Bella has been making a few of us cry with her statements hasn't she? The songs used to inspire this chapter are Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns and Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. Well here is the new chapter of **_**Selling Your Soul. **_**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Tears Don't Fall**

**Damon's POV**

I woke up before Bella and I was so worried about her, she was whimpering in her sleep last night and a couple times she tried to tear at her skin. I soothed her with my hands as I rubbed her back, she woke up a few times but she was barely awake. I'd kill that Edward bastard if I found him, she told me everything last night as we laid in bed. I tensed as I remembered what she told me last night.

"_He picked the bottle up and smiled at me,lifting the bottle he opened it and poured it on me. I screamed at the intense pain, it was full of vervain, my skin felt like it was on fire. After the whole bottle was drained on my body, he lifted me and laid me on the bed, I was weak and in no control of what was going to happen to me. The last thing I remember was Edward taking his clothes off."_

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, but not if you really looked at her. She had a frown on her face and her eyes looked heavy as if she hadn't had enough to eat. She looked afraid even while sleeping, I was pissed at myself for leaving her. We may have been saving Elena but that was a dead end, last night I had told Elena I loved her but did I really mean it. I felt something for her but I had this feeling that it was just that she was a better version of Katherine and I needed to leave that alone. Maybe it was my way of making Stefan's life a living hell for eternity but wasn't I over that. Things seemed better with Bella around, way better. I told her that I felt something for her last night and I was completely sure of what I said.

"_I told Elena I loved her tonight and compelled her to forget it. I don't even think I meant it, I think I was just trying to vent and say the things I never truly could say to Katherine. Seeing her run into Stefan's arms last night sent me over the edge and now I realize that I am obsessed with making Stefan's life hell for an eternity. I know I should be over that and I truly think I am, I just am so used to doing it that it will take time to stop. I feel something for you Bella, it feels real and I know it is and I can't help but feel this way for you. Even with the short time we've known each other I know I could and am falling for you but Elena still has part of me. I don't know how and I don't know why though." _

What I told her last night was the truth, I needed to resolve my issues with my obsession over Elena. I removed myself from Bella and went down stairs to grab a drink, I was stressed. Bella was still asleep, I could hear it. As I got down stairs I saw Rose, the girl that had abducted Elena, in the loft. "What are you still doing here?" I asked her, she stood and shrugged. "I figured I would be of use to you. After all I do have information to save Elena." I smirked at her and she laughed at me. "I have a friend Slater who can give us more information, come on I'll take you to him." I quickly got dressed and we drove to a coffee house and soon I met Slater. He was creepy, he knew who I was and when I died, so here we were talking to Slater about Klaus, whom I didn't even know.

Suddenly the glass was shattering and Rose and Slater were screaming in pain from the sun, I put her jacket over her and carried her out to the car. "It's Klaus, don't you understand. Please you don't know this man." she cried to me. I just nodded my head and drove back to the house, when we got back I went upstairs only to find a note from Bella saying that she'd be back later and not to miss her so much. I smiled at the note and got a shower, when I went back downstairs I sat by the fire and drank some scotch. Rose appeared out of nowhere and she began talking, "Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." I scoffed and drank from my glass, "I'm not in love with anyone." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Wanna try that again?" she said appearing before me, I stood up and stared at her.

She leaned forward and kissed me, I pulled back after a while. "I am in love with someone." Rose looked up at me and smiled, "Glad you finally admitted it to yourself Damon." I looked at her and was thoroughly confused, she shook my hand. "Friends?" she asked, I smiled and responded. "Friends." Jusst as I had answered her phone rang, "Hello." She answered. "Hey it's Slater. Sorry I left, I just freaked." He answered and she said it was okay, "Listen I want no part of this but I will tell you how to break the curse. You will need a witch and the moonstone." She looked at me and I nodded that we could get both and then they hung up. Something was off about Slater but it wasn't my concern I needed to find Bella and tell her the truth.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness, I just need it to be short for the next chapter. Tata for now my loves,  
TwilightLover265**


	10. Lady In The Blue Dress

_Previously On Selling Your Soul… "I am in love with someone." Rose looked up at me and smiled, "Glad you finally admitted it to yourself Damon." …She looked at me and I nodded that we could get both and then they hung up. Something was off about Slater but it wasn't my concern I needed to find Bella and tell her the truth._

**Chapter 10: Tears Don't Fall Part 2**

**Damon's POV**

Rose and I both left, she went to hunt while I went off to find Bella. Looking for her scent any and everywhere I could I practically ran to my car. I was on a mission and nothing could stop me, I set myself on a path. I drove to the Grill knowing that was most likely where she would be. As I neared the Grill, I felt nervous, what would I possibly say to her? Turning the music up in the car to distract myself I finally got it as _Lady In The Blue Dress by Senses Fail _came on. Memories of everything came flashing back to me, what I said to Elena, my confession of my feelings towards Bella and all the events leading up to this moment.

Pulling into the Grill's parking lot everything seemed to go in slow motion but my thoughts brought me out the car and as I stood against my car and watched the Grill's entrance I smelt her scent. She was in there and I was out here, what a coward. Wasn't I the big bad Damon? I never feared anything, well I didn't let it show but this was a different situation. This was love. The big L, I was terrified. Every girl that I loved rejected me or manipulated me to the point where I shut everything off from the pain. To be honest I was completely terrified of what would happen if I was rejected once again, would I finally shut down? Or would I just destroy everything using my anger as my only way to keep my emotions on.

After another 15 minutes had passed it seemed like I had been standing there forever. Straightening myself up I began walking to the Grill, it was almost midnight and I knew what Bella was doing in here at this time. Ignoring the rapid pace of my dead heart I continued walking to the entrance, as I stepped inside the door I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I saw Bella sitting at the bar. She was talking to someone and laughing, I felt a smile creep across my face as I stared at her beauty. As if she knew I was there she looked over at me and then I saw a smile creep on her face. The woman that she was talking to had excused herself to the bathroom as I walked over to Bella.

"Damon, what's-" I cut her off with a kiss, I put everything that I could in that kiss and she responded just as passionately. When we finally pulled away I didn't pay attention to the people staring and the whispers, I stared into her eyes and said, "I missed you too much." She looked at me with shock and then after a few seconds her eyes had shown that she knew exactly what I meant. Reaching up she kissed me with all her might, "Let's get outta here" she whispered against my lips and I smiled at her.

**Isabella's POV**

With Damon's hand on the small of my back I smiled as I realized what he was saying to me, after all that happened. Even with the incident with Edward, he still loved me and I loved him too. I felt it in my heart, maybe it wasn't love for an eternity but I knew this was here and now and I could hold onto that. Without a second glance back I walked with Damon to his car, he opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman as I sat in the passenger seat. My blue dress was slowly riding up and as Damon took in my appearance he let out a small yet deep chuckle. "What?" I asked confused but amused that Damon was laughing, he just shook his head and answered, "Just ironic that you have a blue dress on. Just like the Lady in the blue dress." He tried to sing the last part and it was adorable to hear him try to sing.

I sat back and closed my eyes, just enjoying the company of Damon. The car soon came to a stop as I opened my eyes, "Oh you're awake." He said in an amused tone, I smiled at him as he came closer. "I didn't even know that I fell asleep. I'm sorry." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, "It's okay. Come on I have something to show you." Getting out of the car I followed him to the front of the car, he sat on the hood and I joined him. He just stared straight ahead and that's when I took in our surroundings.

We were on a cliff somewhere looking out at the midnight sky, the lights weren't very bright up here so we could see the stars better. "It's beautiful." I stated and he agreed, but I could feel him looking at me and I blushed a little bit and turned my head away from him. He lifted my chin and brought my face to look in his eyes, "Don't turn away from me please. You are beautiful." Leaning in he kissed me again and as he pulled back he looked across the night sky and began to speak.

"I thought that I loved Katherine, turned out it wasn't real. I was compelled to love her and it was some sick twisted game to turn me and my brother against each other. Then I try to find her and it turns out she lied and that she wanted Stefan this whole time making me hate him. Elena was like a better version of Katherine and I needed to make that work to win her over and finally get something Stefan couldn't have but that was just plain stupid. Now I feel this way for you and there are no signs saying 'What The Fuck Are You Doing?' There's nothing that is in my way, I love you Bella and this may not be an eternity but this is here and now and I can't give up on that."

As he finished talking the tears came running down my face and I stared at him before jumping on him and kissing him. "You have no idea how much I wanted you to say those things. I love you too Damon and I want you whether it's forever or just here and now, I can hold onto that." As we kissed, we shed our clothes and as I lay naked before him I wasn't worried anymore. Nothing mattered as we caressed each other and showed our love. He entered me and wasn't doing it just to get off, he was showing me that I was wanted. I have never felt as wanted as I did right now, as we made love I licked his neck and my teeth sank into him as his had sank into my shoulder. Riding out our orgasms, I knew that we were bound by blood and we had sealed our love. We made love 12 times that night and lay under the stars on the hood of his car and just talked. It seemed he was always the one that would listen and never judge me. I was happier and something told me that things would be better maybe not for the others but for us it would and I could hold onto that.

**AN: I hope you all liked this. So Damon finally expressed his feelings for Bella and I just am so happy to write this. Please review,  
TwilightLover265**


	11. If Only You Knew

**I DO NOT own Twilight or Vampire Diaries... Sorry I haven't updated in a long while..**

**Damon's POV**

The sun glistened on mine and Bella's skin as I awoke from the previous night, that was the best sleep that I had gotten. We had made love so many times last night, it was slow and we cherished each other's bodies. I didn't know what to say but somehow I got the girl, why did I feel like this huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders? Why did I feel like she would always be here for me? I didn't know whether she was the one but I could live for right now, I could live for here and now. I could live for this moment, I could live for her. I heard her groan next to me and I smiled down at her, she looked immaculate in her sleep. I stared down at her and smiled at her pouty lips, "You're staring." she mumbled. I quickly looked away and smiled, she got up and looked around. "I'm surprised we didn't break your car last night. Anyway why were you staring at me?" she asked amused, "Hardy har har." I said and kissed her pouty lips. With one last gaze at the sun we got in the car and began to drive home, she had to wear my now buttonless button up, and I was stuck in just my pants seeing as we had both ripped each other's clothing off last night.

When we got home Bella and I had taken a shower and I kissed her goodbye, I had some investigating to do about this Klaus guy that Rose was talking about but first a drink. Leaving I went to the Grill and invited Alaric, he met up with me and I talked to him about Elena. He said that she had been acting weird and I was worried, not because of love but it was fear that my brother would lose her. He needed a girl like her, I needed a girl like Isabella. I ordered a bourbon as well as Alaric one and he began grading his papers just listening to everything that I said. "Well I got the girl." I announced happily, at this he looked up. "Elena?" he asked confused, I shook my head and chuckled, "No, Isabella. The girl I truly want." All of a sudden his face spread out with a wide grin, "I knew this was going to happen. I knew you'd finally pull your head out of your ass." he said still grinning. "Yeah well I managed."

**Bella's POV**

When Damon left, the girl Rose came into the living room looking for something to drink. I stared out the window and she came up behind me, "I wish I could go out during the day" she said longingly. I turned toward her and smiled, "Why can't you go out- Oh no ring?" I asked and she nodded with a sad look in her eye. I got up, "How old are you?" I asked her interested, she looked up and sighed, "I was born in 1450. I was turned in 1474 by Mary Porter." I walked towards her, she was so afraid and sad, you could see it in her eyes. The spirits told me that her best friend Trevor had been killed, "Look I'm not exactly into sentimental shit so wanna go get a drink somewhere?" she nodded but stopped when she realized it was still day outside, "Don't worry I can cast a spell to block the sun from touching you for a few hours until it gets dark out, trust me?" She looked at me and chuckled, "I never trust anyone except for Trevor." she said the last part sadly but I quickly began chanting the spell. As I finished she looked at me confused and I pulled the curtain back so that the light hit her, she raised her arms to cover herself but nothing happened. I smiled to myself, I hadn't done that spell in a while.

Once we both thought we were dressed appropriately, we headed to the Grill. I saw Damon and Alaric at the bar, they hadn't yet noticed us. "Boys, you wanna buy some sexy ladies some drinks?" I said in my most teasing tone, "Sorry but I doubt there's anyone sexier than my girl." Damon said without turning around, Alaric looked behind us and smiled looking about to laugh. I shot him a stern look and Rose was silently laughing, "Well where is this sexy girl of yours?" Damon turned around ready to insult me but then he saw it was me, I smirked and pulled on his jacket. "So no one is sexier than me, huh?" He shook his head, I pulled him in for a kiss and we practically made out and dry hump right there. When we finally pulled away, he looked at Rose, "How the hell are you out in the day?" he hissed. Rose and I exchanged looks and smiled, "That would be her doing." Rose said pointing at me. Damon looked at me, I just shrugged it off, "Well what about those drinks?" I said, Damon hurriedly called the bartender over who stared at both Rose and I and took our orders. He was kind of cute, in a human way.

"Well thanks for the booze boys but we gotta be leaving." I said to Damon and bid them a good happy hour, Rose and I left as we departed with a bottle of bourbon. We could have just taken it from Damon's stash from the house but I didn't think that Damon would like that. We had not yet really established what we are, we had fucked, admitted our feelings for each other, made love and then fucked again. That did not establish what we were, were we lovers, fuck buddies or were we just the awkward friends who didn't know when to officially make a move. All I knew is that we were not going to be the latter, I loved him too much to settle for friends. Either he wanted me or he didn't. Rose and I walked outside of the Grill and began walking, we reached the woods and decided to just sit and talk. "Oh God I missed the sun. Thank you so much." she said quietly, I smiled at her. "It's only effective until night fall then it wears off, I could do it again tomorrow.

As we sat, we talked about everything. She told me about how she was killed and how she had never really fallen in love, never allowed herself to get close to anyone except for Trevor and she said something that astonished me. Had I heard her correctly, I had no idea if it was real. "Did you say Elijah, as in Elijah Mikaelson?" She looked over at me, "Uh yeah. Why?" then she realized, "How do you know Elijah?" I looked at her and sighed, I told her my story, all of it except for emotional aspects. I was too damaged for that. Especially with what had happened with Edward, so Elijah wasn't just in town he was after Elena. What would he need Elena for? I asked Rose, she explained about the sun and the moon curse, I had heard of it before but the witch side of me was telling me something else was going on here. This wasn't what the curse was for, otherwise Elijah and Klaus wouldn't want anything to do with it, something told me that this was much worse. Something told me that we'd be running for the hills. I had a feeling that I'd be seeing Klaus again, but not so soon. Wherever Elijah was Klaus silently followed, that much was true.

When we finally got home we bid each other a good night and I retreated to Damon's room. He wasn't there, I laid on his bed trying to find some peace, I needed rest. I knew that I'd need it. Closing my eyes I laid there until darkness called to me.

_The scent of fresh fallen rain and trees filled my senses as I ran through the woods. "Bella, come back love. We were just getting started." His velvet voice called after me and I was afraid, more like terrified. My feet carried me through an area I was unfamiliar with and I kept going. _

_The sky was grey and I kept running until I saw the cliff ahead. I ran toward it and stopped at the end, it was just a ditch. Fuck fuck fuck. He was going to catch me, I heard him running and he was quickly approaching, I jumped and landed on the ground. His laugh behind me made my stomach turn, I was caught. I looked up to see his little minion standing in front of me, I was now surrounded by the two. I could take them if the minion didn't have vervain bombs in his hand. I turned to meet his green eyes, his gaze penetrated my gaze and I whimpered as he grabbed my hair. "Open your eyes. Open your eyes god dammit." That voice, it didn't belong to him, it was it was Damon._

My eyes snapped open as I looked to find Damon staring at me with a pained expression. I stared into his eyes and broke down into sobs, "He's coming for me, he won't let me go. He'll kill me before he does." I cried into his chest, Damon grabbed my face and made me look at him. "Listen to me! He will not get you. I swear I will never leave you to him again. I'll kill that son of a bitch for what he's done to you. He'll die before I let him hurt you again." he promised. I smiled sadly at him and nodded, he kissed my forehead and then my cheeks. His lips met mine and I tasted the taste of my tears on his lips, so salty but his mouth was so achingly sweet. My eyes fluttered to a close as I felt all my fears disappear into his mouth. His lips gently caressed mine and he pulled me towards him as if I was his only life source, his hands gripped at my hips as he climbed on top of me and kissed me. I moaned lightly as he ground his hardened length against my core, his tongue slipped into my mouth as he explored my mouth.

He pulls away slowly and his eyes are still closed, a small smile plays upon his lips as he opens them to look at me. I stare into his blue eyes and get lost in an emotion that I am unfamiliar with. I cock my head to the side but quickly begin to squirm under his penetrating gaze. He scans my body as if calculating exactly what he wants to do to me. I've never had a man look at me with the look of adoration, not the way he had. He slowly stands and brings me along with him, his long fingers wrap around my hand as he pulls me with him. He stares at me and finally brings his hands up to my face and caresses my cheek, I lean into his touch feeling the static between us. He moved his hand to my hair and pulled the hair tie out of it, my hair fell around my face and down my back. "Close your eyes." he said to me, I looked at him in question but obliged.

His hand was gone from me, I felt at a loss from the sudden loss of contact. I felt the back of my shirt being pulled, he was behind me. The string now hanging on either sides of me was being pulled out completely, I heard it fall to the floor next to me. "Raise your arms." he commanded and I obliged, he began pulling my shirt up over my head and that too was on the ground beside me. I bit on my lip as my body adjusted to the sudden exposure, his hands caressed my neck and he turned my head over as he began to kiss me. He nipped at my neck, never drawing blood but biting me enough to raise the butterflies in my stomach. I shuddered as he reached my collar bone, which was my sweet spot, he nibbled on it and then moved up to my ear. "Stay still." he whispered softly into my ear, I nodded and he chuckled darkly as I tried my hardest to breathe even though there was no need. I heard him walk to be in front of me, his breath fanned across my face and I desperately wanted to open my eyes but followed his orders.

He kissed me on my chest at the tops of my breasts, which were still confined by the lace bra that I was wearing. His soft lips were soon on my stomach and I knew that he had been kneeling in front of me now. The very though of his face being close to that area made my panties dampen, I heard him inhale and growl lightly. His fingers began to undo my pants and I felt a rush if heat hit my core, my jeans were being slid down my legs and my breath hitched lightly. "You smell so delicious." he said with an edge to his voice, I rubbed my thighs together for some sort of friction. I slowly stepped out of my jeans and he picked me up and carried me to the bench that was at the end of his bed, at least that's what it felt like. He was behind me again as I felt his hands on my bra clasp and he undid it, the pop and the sliding motion of him pushing it off my shoulders was all enough to make me get nervous. I had been naked in front of him before, but I was completely exposed now.

The bra fell to the floor and I sat there, eyes still closed, I waited for his next touch, I was nervous for the first time in a long time. I moaned out as his tongue flicked along one of my nipples, he pulled the now hard skin into his mouth and sucked, my hands instantly went to his head as I gasped out. He pulled away with a pop and wrapped his hand around my breast, "You fit in my hand so perfectly, Bella." My hold on his hair tighten as he repeats the same motion with the other breast. I beg softly for him to fuck me already but all he does is chuckle and continue with his ministrations. He lifted my back so the top half of me was laying on the bed, he kissed the skin between my breasts and trailed his hot tongue down my chest to my stomach, leaving a trail of fire behind. His tongue dipped into my belly button and I moaned at the contact, my back arched a little as he reached the skin above my panties. His fingers looped into either sides of my panties and he pulled them down as I raised my hips for him.

He blew some air on my now aching core and I moaned at the contact that still wasn't enough for me. "Open your eyes." he said to me and my eyes snapped open and I immediately looked down at him, meeting his gaze as he reached out and licked at me, I threw my head back and moaned as my back arched. He grabbed my thighs and pulled them over his shoulders and my legs opened wider at this. He pulled me by my hips and began to lick me inside and out. I cried out and arched my back at the intense pleasure and begged for him to make me come. My eyes closed and I gripped at the sheets at my sides and hung on for dear life. My grip loosened as my orgasm approached, I was in euphoria and stars danced in my eyes.

He pulled away and I heard the shredding of clothes and I came down from my sex induced high. I groaned and opened my eyes to find him staring down at me, his eyes showed a possessive snarling look, I stared into his eyes and he growled at the look of sex that was written across my face. He kissed me roughly and I moaned as I tasted myself on his lips, our scents collided and he was now naked and positioned at my core. I hissed as he teased me with the head of his cock, I bit his lip roughly and he got the message. I screamed out a moan as I felt him slam into me, "Damon!" I yelped, he rammed into me but it wasn't exactly all hardcore. He was surprisingly gentle about it, "Mine." he growled as he slid in and out of me, hitting that wonderfully delicious spot. "Y-Yours" I moaned out. He slammed into me a couple more times and ground himself against me, I raised myself up and kissed his shoulder before biting down on him as he bit into my neck. Memories flooded us, we were sharing everything right now through our bites.

_I love you Damon.  
I love you Bella._

All our hopes and thoughts were in these bites, our dreams what we truly yearned for. We rode out our orgasms and finally collapsed as our fangs retracted and we laid there staring at each other. Our eyes met and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, he was vulnerable. He actually looked like he might cry, "A man can only take so much hurt." I whispered to him, I kissed him and laid his head on my chest as I sung to him. I knew he was asleep when his breathing evened out. "I love you Damon. I wish you knew just how much. You are what I truly yearn for, you are who I need." I whispered as I kissed his head and let the dark abyss capture me.

**AN: I hope you liked it, first memory and thought sharing between Bella and Damon. **


	12. Trouble In Paradise

**I Do NOT own the Vampire Diaries nor do I own Twilight...**

**Bella's POV**

"Okay so run this by me again." I ask, Bonnie sighs and smiles at me. "We gotta get in and get out. I don't know how long she'll be out but we gotta get that moonstone from her." "Ok so Bonnie you're gonna use that spell that we've worked on right?" I said to Bonnie and everyone else just looked at us but didn't ask any questions. Currently Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie and myself were sitting in the parlor discussing our latest plan of antics. Stefan was pretty upset because Elena had went to go talk to Katherine last night while we were all preoccupied. I swear that girl always finds loopholes to get into trouble. Personally if she wasn't my best friend's love I would have given up by now. "I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie spoke up, I immediately agreed to help her after Jeremy began to fight her on her opinion. I sighed as Jeremy offered to go in and get it, "Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon replied with a snarky attitude. I wanted to laugh at his remarks but this was not the time. Jeremy just stopped talking and I looked at Damon, he smiled at me. "I'll be right back I need a drink." I grabbed the glasses and the bourbon off the bar and walked out of the room. Ugh, I had this strange feeling inside of me maybe it was just a headache from all these teenagers I was dealing with, yeah that's what it is.

I hungrily gulped the bourbon that was now in my possession. I had completely forgotten that I had the glass as I drank from the bottle. "Well are we drowning our sorrows now?" I looked up to see Stefan. "Remember that one night in New York? Bon Jovi concert? We got so wasted that night, you were in your underwear." I mentioned laughing, he smiled at me and started laughing. "Yeah I remember, I also remember us sleeping together that night." he said, I laughed and handed him a glass of the bourbon and we clicked them together. "Yeah what a wild night. I miss those nights. Do you?" I asked, he raised his eyebrows, "You miss us sleeping together? I had no idea." He laughed, I pushed him, "Hey you know what I meant." I said laughing at him. We both sighed as we took another drink, "Yeah I do actually. Things weren't so complicated then, everything made more sense." he said with a sad tone, I may not have liked Lexi that much but we were all friends none the less. "I miss her too. We may not have been eye to eye on certain things but she wouldn't want us to be apart. She'd want us to be like we were." I said to him, he nodded and we hugged. "After all this is over, we have got to do that again. I don't care where we go, just have fun. No more problems." I said to him, he nodded at me and we went back inside to see Damon yet again ripping Jeremy a new pair.

"What happened now?" Stefan asked, "Baby Gilbert here keeps offering to go in. I said no, do you think Elena would want her little brother involved in this?" Damon snarled. I sighed, "Ok look. Can we just shut up? Jeremy you are helping us a lot by making sure Elena knows nothing about this. Come on now Bonnie is gonna need something that belongs to Katherine to use the spell that I showed her. Stefan do you still have that picture?" I asked him, he left the room and soon came back with the photo of Katherine that was from 1864. Stefan held out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie took it. Bonnie placed the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dipped her fingers in a glass of water and let the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl just like I had showed her. Flames sprouted from the bowl. Bonnie shut her eyes and began to chant a spell in Latin. Damon looked intently at the flames, "What will this do?" he asked. "She can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on Katherine, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." I answered as Bonnie opened her eyes and watched the picture burn to ash along with the rest of us.

Damon, Stefan and I had begun packing supplies for the excursion and we were practically running around the house looking for various objects. "Still gotta get the torches" Stefan said, I nodded and walked out to get some. When I came back upstairs from the basement I saw that Bonnie was finally done but I overheard her and Jeremy arguing. I ignored the conversation and smiled, could they be any more of a couple? Walking out of the house I handed Stefan the torches that I had gotten and retreated to Damon's car along. After about 20 minutes we begin to drive to the church ruins where the tomb is, when we reach our destination we wait for Bonnie to arrive. She comes and apologizes for the wait, "Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon says with a smirk evidently spread across his face. "He said he'd be here." Bonnie says worriedly, I smile and look at her raising my eyebrows. She looks at me then quickly looks away, I fight back a chuckle as we go down into the tomb. "Wait... I have this feeling. Um Stefan where is Elena?" I ask him, he looks at me worriedly and says he hasn't seen her. Just then Damon's phone rings and it's Rose. He quickly leaves and I go with him. I quickly tell Stefan and Bonnie to continue on, asking her if she thinks she can lift the curse without me. She nods and I leave.

"What's going on?" I ask Damon as we speed down the highway, "Elena. She has managed to get herself caught in yet another mess." I sigh and sit back as he drives to whatever destination. I look at Damon and watch his expression, he looks pissed, does he still love her? I shake the thoughts away from my head and wait for us to get there. As we approach the apartment building I smell both Rose and Elena's scent, quickly I follow it and Damon follows me. We go into the apartment and find Elena walking around with a glass of water in her hands. She gasps as soon as she notices us, Damon stalks over to her, "What are you doing here?" he hisses at her. She asked him the same question and then turns around as Rose enters the room, "You called them?" she asked her angrily, "I'm sorry Elena." Rose said with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "You said you understood!" she said angrily, "She lied." Damon and I both said to her. She looked between us and a very gothic girl came in and gaped at us. "Isabella Swan! Damon Salvatore!" she said in shock, "Get her outta here." Damon said annoyed by the fan and Rose pulls her out of the room.

Damon and Elena begin to bicker, I flinch at how much care he shows for her and I looked up at Rose. She smiled at me sadly and moved towards me as we stare at Damon and Elena argue. Finally they stop and we wait for Damon to compel Alice to go to sleep, I grab myself a drink and talk to Elena. "You know he's right." I said, she rolls her eyes, "Not you too. I thought you would understand too." I opened my mouth to talk to her but Damon came storming out. "Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." We all get up and I walk behind Elena and Damon and Rose walk in front of her as we walk to the door. Damon was right, this was a horribly stupid day, hopefully Stefan and the others had gotten the moonstone. I just wanted to go home, shower and go to sleep and leave everyone else to their miserable lives.

Suddenly, the front doors busted open and three men walked into the apartment. Damon turned his head to look at them as Rose and Elena skid to a halt and stare at them. One of them steps forward, "We're here to meet the doppleganger." he says, Elena tries to step forward and thanks them for coming, Damon grabs her and hisses at her. "There's nothing here for you." Damon said to them, I begin to walk forward and try to push Elena behind me but she won't allow it. The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, he looks dead. There he stands, Elijah is behind him, I smile at him and he has yet to notice me. The other two vampires looked back at Elijah. Elijah sped towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasped and quickly left the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena and Damon and suddenly spots me. He nods at me and I smile at him, "I killed you. You were dead." Damon says with surprise, I chuckle lightly and he looks at me with a glare. "For centuries now." Elijah says and ignores him, the man looks at him and they begin to talk to each other. "Does anyone else know you are here?" Elijah asked him, I immediately know what he'll do. Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. Elijah looks at me one last time and smiles, "Isabella." he said to me, I smile back at him and nod. Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at Elena, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces. "Okay so how the hell do you know him?" Damon asks as Elena nods behind him, "He and I met through Klaus. We spent a summer together with him while I was about 16." I answered, Elena nodded but Damon just grumbled and we walked out of the apartment and back to the car.

The drive home had been silent and I was in the passenger seat watching both Damon and Elena exchange glances between each other. As we dropped Elena off at home, yet again Damon started pressing because of Elena's attempt to sacrifice herself. I just sat there silently, suddenly Jeremy came out and mentioned something about Stefan. I looked up at that and watched as Damon and Elena both sped to the car, we reach the tomb and I run in after Elena and Damon. She's almost in the tomb until Damon grabs her pins her to the wall. "Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?" she yells at him, "What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission." he hisses back at her and both Elena and I flinch at this. She yells at him about the moonstone and they argue, Elena repeatedly beats her fist into Damon's chest, who keeps a calm face and restrains her. Elena becomes tired and desperately looks up at Damon. "Please?" she begs him, "Are you done?" he says and I finally come out from the shadows pretending like I had seen nothing. They look at me and Elena looks back at the cave and leaves with a snarl at Damon as she pushes past me. I don't get angry, I understand her, I would feel the same way if I had lost so many people. I admire her, Stefan walks up to the entry of the cave and waves at me, " I'll find a way to get you out." Damon says to Stefan but he shrugs. "Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it." he says to him, he then looks at me, "Keep Elena away from here." I nod but of course Damon just has to comment, "Yeah. Cause that'll be easy." I scoff, "I promise that I will protect her Stefan." I say and Damon looks at me with a glare. With one last wave, we leave and I get in the car with Damon.

It's a silent drive until he brings up the Elijah incident, "What the hell was with you and that Elijah guy?" he said to me, I looked out the window. "I don't know what you're talking about?" I said and he slammed on the break. "What did you sleep with him too?" he says with malice in his voice, I flinch and look at him. "Are you serious?" I say and he looks at me, I opened the door and get out of the car. "Of all the things you say to me, that was something I thought I'd never hear." "Bella get back in the car!" he yelled after me, I just kept walking, I walked through the woods and head towards the boarding house. I hear him get back in the car and slam on the steering wheel. He finally drives off after about 10 minutes and I just start walking again, suddenly I hear a noise behind me. "Hello?" I say, no answer, I just keep walking and then hear the noise again. Turning around I am faced with nothing, I turn back in the direction I was walking and suddenly there's a bag drenched in vervain over my head. I scream at the pain but pass out from the herb, the darkness takes me away.

**AN: It seems when there's happiness the dark overrides it. I just had to be like Julie Plec with this. haha. Hope you like. Be gentle.**


	13. Louder Than Thunder

**I Do NOT own the Vampire Diaries...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks to all my readers.. Mwah kisses.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Louder Than Thunder**

Bella groaned as she came to, _Where the hell am I? _she wondered to herself. Her neck was killing her, she looked down only to be met with bloody clothes and the sick feeling of her neck being cut. She tried not to move as much as she attempted to see what was on her neck. All she saw was spikes, then she felt the pressure of the her neck being cut. "Ah." she hissed as she tried not to move, the room she was in was dark and she could barely see anything, even with her vampire senses. She could smell something though, it was blood, her head snapped in the direction of it and she ran over to the scent only to be pulled back by the contraction around her neck. She pulled on it as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge, "Shit. Shit." she cried as she desperately tried to find a way to get out of here, wherever here was.

_Meanwhile.._

Damon lay awake and very much upset with himself for what had happened last night. He was not happy with what he said and he was pissed that he had let her go. He looked at his cell phone, no messages. It was almost 5 in the morning, where the hell was she? Even if she were upset she would have been here already, Damon quickly stood and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at himself and hissed at the sudden pain in his chest. _Damon...help me. _He saw her behind him in his reflection, he whizzed around in a hurry. She wasn't there, _Damon... he has me... _He heard in his ear again. "No! No!" he snarled out and ran out of the house and over to his car. He began driving to the place where he had left her, as soon as he got there he was out of the car and sniffing for her. Her scent had faded about a mile west, there was also the faint smell of vervain in ther air around the area that her scent faded.

"Damn it!" he hissed and began punching various trees, his knuckles now bloody were beginning to heal and he was angry. He slumped against a tree and the tears began to fall, his anger fading only to be left with the troubling worry and sadness that he had for Bella. _Damon.. _he heard once again and turned to find an owl staring down at him. He looked at it closer, it seemed to have Bella's voice. "I'm going crazy." he said to himself, _Damon... this way. _the bird with Bella's voice said as it flew in the direction Bella's fading scent. Strange enough Damon had no choice, he followed the bird, running to his car and driving with the bird steadily above him.

After about 45 minutes of driving he reached a wooded area, he all but ran into the woods as he smelt Bella's scent again. _Come on Come on. _He thought to himself as he ran around. Finally he reached a clearing, he sniffed for her and a sudden noise made him sprint behind a tree as not to get caught. He peered from behind the tree and saw a man with a suit on he was tall, with some serious bed hair and extremely pale skin. He looked like, _no that can't be... _a cold one. He presumed that was Edward and bit his lip to hold back a snarl of hatred for the cold one. He didn't even know him but he hated him already, he waited for the cold one to disappear from sight and he raced in the direction that he had come from. He found himself in a cave, practically a bottomless pit, his head snapped in the direction of a whimper. His heart broke at the sound, it was her, he staggered in that direction afraid of what he might see.

He thought his heart was broken when he heard her, when he saw her he felt the tears prick his eyes like thorns. He stared at her bloody form, she had a chain and collar with spikes wrapped around her neck. Her whole body was covered with bruises and scars, it looked as if she had been whipped with something. He hurried over to her and she looked up slowly, "Damon?" she groaned, "Shh..I'm here I'll get you outta here." she nodded at his words and she hissed at the pain as he began to unwrap the vervain soaked chain from her neck. He also undid the collar and gagged at the sound of the spikes leaving her skin. He'd kill the bastard, he'd kill him after a century of torture. She hissed at the pain in her neck and choked as she felt the wounds bleed, she needed blood and soon if she wanted to heal.

Damon picked her up and ran out of the cave, he was halfway to his car until he was suddenly pulled back and Bella fell from his arms. He looked up to see Edward holding Bella in his hands. "Hello Damon, it's nice to meet you." Edward said with a sadistic smile.

**AN: I hope you like it... It's kinda dense I know and I'm sorry for that but I'll update maybe later on tonight.. Mwah bye sweethearts.**


	14. Broken

**I DO NOT own the Vampire Diaries nor do I own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella cried in Edward's arms, she was hurt, weak and he was just hurting her more. Damon wanted to just rip his throat out right then and there but he wasn't sure what he would do to Bella. Damon calculated all the moves he could make to kill the sick sadistic bastard. Damon snarled at him, "Put her down. You and I have a little something we need to discuss." Damon said to Edward, Bella was defenseless in her state, she was wounded and broken. _Why did this have to happen to her?_ Damon thought to himself, he would never understand why someone would attack her like this. He stalked forward and Edward sighed, "I'll kill her if you take one more step." he sais simply to Damon, Damon stopped dead in his tracks he felt at a loss. He wanted to kill the asshole and rip his body to shreds then set him on fire but if he moved even an inch Bella would be dead. He looked at Bella, who mouthed "I'm sorry" to him, he frowned at that. _What on Earth was she sorry for? _He hated this, he absolutely hated to see the woman he loved in pain, especially the pain that she was in.

He took a chance and raced over to Edward while he looked at Bella, Edward hadn't seen him coming but when he realized it was much too late. Damon grabbed him by the neck and Edward lost his grip on Bella, Damon started to choke him and bang his head into a tree trunk. "Go to the car now!" he yelled at Bella, she nodded and hesitantly got up as she dashed to the car. Damon didn't care about revenge anymore, he just wanted to kill the sick bastard that was in his hands. Edward kicked Damon off of him and tried to mad dash out of there as fast as he could but Damon grabbed him by his shirt and threw him back on the ground as he kicked him in the face with so much malice as he could muster.

"You like beating on girls?" Kick. "Pick." Kick. "On Someone." Kick. "Your own size." With one last kick he picked Edward up by the neck and began ripping him to shreds. Edward screeched as he was being dismembered, with one final look, Damon ripped his head off to end the screams from Edward. With a flick of his lighter he burned the cold one to ashes and walked away, he was bloody and he was irritable but he could help but soften up when he saw Bella sitting in his car with her head down.

"Did you miss me?" Damon said in a playful tone, Bella looked up at him and began to cry hysterically. She raced over to him and pulled him into a hug, she was almost completely healed from the blood bags in the trunk of Damon's car. He hugged her with a death grip, he couldn't stand the thought of losing her, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He loved her, with all his dead heart. She cried into his shirt and he couldn't hold back his own tears as they held each other together. "I promised I'd kill him. I kept my promise." he whispered to her, she nodded and he kissed her hair and reached down to kiss her cheek. At this moment he felt nothing but love and he felt accomplished at the thought that her evil ex was now dead. "You sent that owl, didn't you?" he asked her suddenly, she froze. "No what owl?" she asked him, "Never mind." he himself couldn't explain what had happened or how he had known where Bella had been. He pulled Bella along with him to the car and as they rode home they held hands, needing to feel each other to know the other was okay.

When they got home, they were greeted by Rose who had no idea what had happened, she took one look at Bella and walked over to her hugging her. "What happened?" she asked softly, Damon looked at the two interact and he wanted to smile but he couldn't find it in himself to smile. The three of them moved to the lounge, Damon was drinking his sorrows away as Bella laid on him and told Rose, who was seated across from them, what had happened. It was not a good night but they were happy it was over with.

The sun was already up as they laid on the couches and tried to get themselves together. Rose didn't know how else to comfort her friend except to hug her and tell her that it was over now. Bella just sat there and listened, her tears were no more, she couldn't cry right now even if she wanted to. After a while they called it a night and they all went upstairs to their rooms, Damon and Bella lay on his bed with no words. He was angry with himself, she was angry with herself. Both for the same reason, "I'm sorry." he said to her, breaking the silence.

Bella looked up at him, "I'm sorry for being such a dick and doubting you and treating you like shit. I love you so much and it hurts to feel. It does but I will feel for you." he finished, she looked at him and smiled. "Damon, I love you too and it's okay. I loved you when you were a dick and I love you now." she said to him. He raced to her and kissed her with all his might. "I love you so much." he said to her with barely any breath to speak, she kissed him. "I love you more than you can imagine." With that, they laid together on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
